The projected completion of our Cancer Center Research Facility is August, 1978. At this time, the $6 million building will be turned over to the Howard University Cancer Center. We currently do not have funds for furnishing and equipping the new building; therefore, we urgently request a supplement to our existing Cancer Center Support Grant. This supplement is requested to (a) support the development of our animal facilities; (b) purchase a minimum amount of laboratory equipment which would be available to all investigators; (c) obtain a full-time cancer epidemiologist; and (d) to obtain a senior level cancer scientist who can develop a training program (M.S., Ph.D., M.D.-Ph.D.) for cancer scientists.